Fraywood
by That.ginger.kid.123456789
Summary: Well, I'm writing another story involving AlecxClary but I thought this one made more sense, but I'll still finish the other one. Anyway, yea Alec and Clary fall in love, etc. etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Fraywood Prologue**

**A/N: Well, it's probably not what you were hoping or expecting. But I'm suffering from writers block and this is the best I could come up with. I will be changing the last chapter because I want Alec and Clarys relationship to progress a bit more. Please Review, give me ideas, opinions, criticism, etc.**

*In the scene in COB where Jace is about to drive his knife into the demon*

"STOP!" cried an unfamiliar voice in the shadows.

All three heads turned to see a teenage, mundane girl dressed in green converses and a hoodie standing there. She was a willowy girl that still had some filling out to do, with long red curls and green eyes. Freckles splayed across her pale cheeks and nose, and she had small, rosy lips.

To say the least, Alec was intrigued by the redheaded stranger. There was fear in her eyes by what she must have assumed 'physco murderers' but she stood tall and strong, with her shoulders squared and her chin pointed toward them in a defiant gesture.

Jace was talking to the girl, but he wasn't listening. Alec was staring at her, even though her attention was on his best friend. The only time he broke out of his concentration was when something blue moved out of the corner of his eye, and pounced on Jace. Alec mentally scolded himself for getting distracted and rushed forward, currently forgetting the girl, but Jace already seemed to have everything under control. With one final slash, the seraph blade cut through the demons heart, where black blood spilled out and eventually the body melted away into nothing.

Jace's arm was bleeding, and the golden boy was cradling it gently. Alec rushed forward and drew out his _stele _to draw an _iratze _on his arm. As the wound faded away, the black haired boy turned to look for the girl, but his sister already seemed to have caught her. The golden whip was encircled painfully tight around the girl's tiny, pale wrist.

"Izzy, let her go."

His sister turned to look at him, but reluctantly pulled her whip away. Red (or that was what he nicknamed her anyway) rubbed the spot on her wrist where the whip had been.

They were interrupted by another mundane, and a bouncer. The mundane boy was a tall, gangly teenager with dark hair and dark eyes, with crooked, square glasses sitting atop his nose. For some reason, Alec jealously thought that this boy was her boyfriend, and his blue eyes flashed dangerously with fire that only Alec seemed to hold.

"Clary? Clary, where are they?" The boy asked. Red (Or Clary now, he supposed) looked between the three shadowhunters in confusion. Then, realization came and she slowly turned to look at her friend.

"No, Simon… I must have been seeing things. It's a little stuffy in here, you know? We should leave. Now. Right now." She nervously laughed and grabbed Simons shoulder, skirting around a very annoyed looking bouncer and not once looking back.

_Clary, _he thought, _what a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl… _Alec pondered over what had just occurred. A plan slowly formulated in his head.

Yes, he would go to Hodge and ask permission to bring Clary to the institute. Unfortunately, he had some things he needed to do and he wouldn't get back until nightfall. Well, it wasn't like she was going anywhere. She would be there, waiting, for her black haired boy to bring her home.

O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

*When Jace was out looking for Clary*

Alec was seething. _He _was supposed to get Clary. _He _was supposed to bring her to the institute. But Jace had gotten to her first. His chance with her was gone, gone, _gone._

He raised his fist and punched the wall closest to him. At least she would be safe, yes, Jace would bring her home safely.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

*When Clary comes to the institute, with demon venom on her*

There she was. His redheaded angel. Her long red curls splayed out on the floor. Her skin was splotchy, bloody, and scratched. Her green eyes slowly faded into an almost gray color.

"Jace, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"There was a ravenor demon." Before Alec could demand a further explanation, Jace pulled out his _stele _and started to lower it toward her arm.

"No. No no no no no. Jace, she'll _die!" _Alec firmly stopped Jace's wrist. His brothers golden gaze flitted up to his burning blue one. Unlike Alec's, who's eyes where burning with intense fire, his were calm and still, like honey. This only infuriated Alec more.

"It's her only chance." They held eye contact for a few more moments, before Alec finally released Jace's arm to let him draw an _iratze _on Clary's.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Days passed, and Clary still hadn't woken up. He watched her from the shadows. At least she was slowly healing, that was all that mattered.

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O

No one could deny Jace's affection for Clary. Alec didn't want to hurt Jace, so he stayed as far away from her as possible. From the insults, to the cold answers.

He watched as the girl he had come to love fall for the golden boy. He watched from a distance, unable to touch her, to hold her, to love her and tell her everything's all right.

He couldn't kiss her or hold her hand or run his hands through her long red curls.

He watched as she slowly accustomed to the shadowhunting world. While he sat in his room thinking of how a lifetime would be with her. Thinking of how it would be like to make love to her every day. To be inside her every day.

He thought of how it would be like if they lived in the Lightwood estate. Where they would have tons of children. How he would come home to her every day. How they would grow old together.

He thought of what it would be like to sleep beside her every night. To gently but firmly hold her in her sleep so all her worries would slip away. He thought of what it would be like with her arms around him, warm and comforting and loving.

He dreamt dreams of her every night. He dreamt of love making sessions in all positions and his huge house in idris. He dreamt of a dark haired boy with her green eyes, and a blue eyed boy with red hair like hers. He dreamt of her willowy frame, of her stomach swollen with a next child.

But in the morning, that was when reality came. That was when Alec had to open his eyes and watch his Clary live her life without him by her side.

He didn't know when, but, someday, someday soon, he would break. He would let all his emotions out. And, by the Angel he hoped, she wouldn't be there when it happened.

*When they get ready to leave for Magnus' party*

Alec stood in between Jace and the scrawny mundane. They were getting ready to go to the warlocks apartment. Personally, Alec hated any type of social gathering. He would much rather either be reading in the library (since he was considered one of the cleverest shadowhunter of his time) or killing some demon.

_Or making love to Clary._

He pushed the thought out of his mind. Right now he couldn't be distracted by visions of bending Clary over a counter.

_Showers are nice too. _

Now Alec wanted to bang his head on the wall in frustration. Masturbating would have to wait till shower time.

As if his situation couldn't get any worse, Clary walked (very clumsily) down the steps. She had thigh high boots and a tight leather dress that barely reached her mid-thigh. Her breasts looked nicely rounded and you could easily see the slight curves of her lean, slim body. Alec felt his blood run southwards. Right now the only thing he wanted to do was fuck the redheaded girl he loved against the wall. Honestly, he didn't know how much longer he would last.

Clarys small, 5'8 frame walked up to Jace. Her green eyes couldn't meet anyone's. She stuttered under her breath, "How do I look…?"

"You look beautiful." Jace said. Alec saw Clary blush, and a wave of jealousy crashed over him.

Meanwhile, the mundane looked like he was about to faint. "CLARY!"

Jace ignored him and said, "Doesn't she, Alec?"

He had to clench his fists to keep from grabbing her by the waist and guarding her from any other horny teenage boys sight. Finally, he said, and he had to choke the words out, "She looks like someone who's name should be on the bathroom wall."

Then he walked off before he could get on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

That night, after Dumort…

Alec lay in bed, looking at the ceiling. At least here, no one could see his thoughts, his deepest desires. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift away…

_The Lightwood manor was beautiful. It was spring, and the Alicante fields made the gardens blossom with new leaves._

_He was there, holding Clary from behind. Her red hair was neatly combed and tumbling behind her back, over her chest. Alec started kissing, biting, licking, and sucking on her neck, leaving a mark there. Stating she was his._

_She moaned and leaned her head back on his chest as he smiled against her skin._

"_Alec…"_

_In his dream, they were married. They were a tad older, but Clary still held the everlasting youth in her green eyes._

"_Love, I think it's time we start a family…"_

"_Now?"_

"_Yes." Said Alec, and without farther ado, turned her around and kissed her on the mouth, hard. He swept his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. She opened and he took no time in thrusting his tongue in her mouth, swirling around every inch and fighting for dominance. _

_His hands found their way to her bum to her thighs, and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he clumsily stumbled inside, up the flights of stairs and finally to their gigantic bedroom._

_Alec laid her down on the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt. When it was gone and threw off somewhere in the room, he took in the sight of her pale skin. Unlike when he first saw her, she was now covered in scars like he was, like a shadowhunter. He didn't mind, like most men would have. To him, it only made her more beautiful._

_He ducked down and kissed her freckled shoulder, slowly easing down the bra strap. Then he reached his hands behind he back to the clasp and undid it._

_As it fell away, he took no time on leaning down and taking one of his nipples in his mouth, kneading the other one with his hands. Alec did this until they were pert and standing up, then slowly trailed his tongue down her body, to her stomach. He loved the taste of her- it was so sweet. So Clary._

_When his tongue reached her belly button, he thrust his tongue in and as a result the redhead arched her back. He felt her hands fist in the back of his shirt, tugging it off over his head and rubbing her hands over the lean muscle of his shoulder and chest. He shivered at her touch, going father down her body._

_Alec fumbled with the button of her shorts, drawing them down her legs and throwing them to the other side of the room. She was wet, for him. Only for him._

_The black haired boy met her green eyes, and slowly, deliciously pulled her panties down with his teeth. He sighed as he saw what was revealed to him. He grabbed her right leg and drew it over his shoulder so it dangled there. He rubbed his hands on her thigh, and then kissed her ankle, to the inside of her thigh, breathing in the scent of her arousal. He bit the inside of her thigh, leaving another mark._

_He reached Clary's delicious core. She was already so wet. She was a moaning mess under him, under his touch. _

_Without waiting, he thrusted his tongue into her wet cavern, then took it out, swirling it teasingly over her clitoris while drawing her other leg over his shoulder so he could have easier access. He repeated his merciless attack on her core and then let her legs down and crawled back up her body. _

_Alec kissed her gently, sweetly, letting her taste herself through his tongue as she fumbled with his jeans until they were finally off. He pressed his erection against her thigh, and in response she grinded back into him. He let out a moan in response, then met his blue eyes with hers, and whispered, _

"_Are you ready? To be a parent?"_

_She thought about it for a second, then met his eyes, and steadily whispered, "Yes."_

_That was all he needed to tear off his boxers and let his length spring free. Once again, Alec took Clary's legs and drew them over his shoulders. He lined his erection to her entrance, kissed her thigh one more time, and smoothly pushed in._

_She arched her back in response, unintentionally pushing his hilt deeper within her. Alec finally decided to let her legs down, to have more freedom, and Clary foot against the back of his thigh._

_He slowly started thrusting in and out of her. He kissed and sucked her neck again, biting it as their bodies moved in sync. She met his thrusts with her own and wrapped her hands around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "Faster…"_

_Alec obeyed, and soon he was thrusting into her at a fast pace. They were both building up, but he wanted her to let go first. As she got closer and closer to her high, he bit Clary's ear and started whispering sweet nothings in it, like "I love you" and "You are so beautiful."_

_She finally let go, and soon he followed, letting his seed explode inside of her. Their bodies were sweaty and shaking, and he pulled out of her. Then he wrapped his Clary in his arms, kissing her forehead as she tangled her fingers in his messy black tresses._

"_I love you." She said, and kissed his lips._

"_I love you, too."_

…

_Alec was teaching his two sons how to spar in the garden. Michael, his oldest, stood beside his father. He had messy black hair and green eyes. He inherited Clary's art talent._

_Alec looked a little older, the tiniest, barely noticeable stubble along his jawline. His younger son, Simon, Clary chose to call him, crookedly held the seraph blade. He had messy red locks and Alec's blue eyes, and freckles splayed across his nose._

"_Dad, I'm hungry." Michael said._

"_Hi Hungry, I'm Dad." Alec replied, and shuffled his hands over his sons black hair. Simon laughed at his Father's joke. Before the quarrel could escalate any more, Clary stepped outside with a small bow and arrow, and handed them to the struggling Simon._

"_Maybe seraph blades aren't your strongest ability." _

_The redheaded boy looked at them in his hands, and then smiled up at his father. "Yeah, Dad! I can be badass like you!" Alec again smiled down at his younger son. Then he walked over to his wife and kissed her on the lips. Their two sons made a choking sound in the distance, but Alec ignored it as he affectionately pressed his hands against Clary's belly, now swollen with another child. He leant down and kissed it._

"_So, Clary, do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" _

_She smiled down at him, looking at Alec. "Oh, it's going to be girl this time. I need a break."_

_Alec laughed in response and kissed her belly. The two boys ran up and hugged their mother as Alec wrapped and arm around her._

"_I love you, Clary."_

"_I love you too."_

…..

And that was when he woke up.

**So, I need your opinion. When I'm done with these to fanfics, should I make a Clary/Magnus one? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi : ) I just randomly had this idea to write a Fraywood story but I'm not sure whether or not its good so I kinda just want to see if you guys like it. I hope you do! I have another story about Fraywood but I thought this one kinda made more sense. (Don't worry, I'm still going to finish that one) But still. **

(In city of bones, in the scene where Alec has Clary against the wall)

As Clary struggled to breathe, Alec looked at her with no emotion, as though he were guarding something. She then realized that he truly wasn't holding her that hard and it was her own frenzy that caused herself to panic.

"Clary, do you _really _think I had feelings for Jace?! Could you really be that _blind?!"_ The redhead only looked back at him in confusion, her green eyes trying to see through his blue ones. _What in the world is he talking about? _He sucked in a breath. "Clary, why do you think I was so rude to you? It's not because I had feelings for _Jace!_ Since I saw you in the Pandemonium, I had feelings for _you!"_ He was nearly shouting now in frustration. Alec's face was flushed and his blue eyes were piercing. Clary couldn't do anything but look back at him in shock, her mouth agape. "I-I wanted you! I didn't know h-how to act! I wasn't as good as Jace, a-and he wanted you too! So I had to try and sh-shut you out, so I wouldn't hurt Jace, but you, _you, _you made it even worse! You crept your way into my heart without knowing! Do you see what you've done to me?! Do you?! And I had to watch you from a distance, with _him, _unable to touch you, to love you, while you were off falling for him! He's _always _gotten what he's wanted. He's _always _been better than me-" There were tears in his eyes now, and Clary wanted to reach out and stroke them away, but she forced herself to stay still and listen to what he had to say, "And apparently-apparently when it comes to you it isn't any different. I love you Clary Fray. You may not want my love and I don't expect you to give yours in return, b-but, I-I love you. I always will, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that." His eyes were flowing freely now, and for the first time Clary had ever seen, his experienced shadowhunter hands where shaky. "I love you." And with that he let go of her. He didn't move, though. Just stood there, as though his feet refused to walk away from her.

Clary hated herself. She was so caught up with angelic, beautiful Jace to even notice Alec, to even give him a second glance. She hated herself for ignoring the signs, hated herself for ignoring _him, _and most of all, hating herself because now she realized she was drawn to the black haired boy, and worst of all, realizing she didn't deserve him.

Shakily, she reached out her hand. Her movements were careful, as though she was trying to pet a wild animal so it wouldn't run away. Alec didn't move, just regarded her with teary eyes. Clary stepped a little closer to him. Finally, she cupped the side of his cheek and used her thumb to brush away a tear. He leaned into it, and snaked his own hand up her arm to hold the one she was currently using to comfort him.

**"**I'm sorry… I-I just don't know what to do." Before she could say anything else, Alec leaned in and ferociously pressed his lips against hers. His mouth was moving with almost bruising pressure as his tongue begged for entrance. Clary didn't know what to do. Truly, though she would never admit it, she wanted to melt into Alec and let him take her right there, but she couldn't. She was confused, and she needed to think. This was all too much. His mouth was still moving on hers. She finally managed to pull away, and Alec looked at her with want.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself-"

"Don't. I just- I just need to think!" She desperately pulled away from him, with tears in her eyes. She needed someone to go to. She needed advice. And she knew if she turned around to look at him, Clary would have no choice but to walk right back and fall in his arms. But she couldn't. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Not now, anyway. There was still Jace, and her feeling, courtesy of Alec, were now torn and jumbled up.

She stumbled out of the corridor with tears in her eyes and sprinted out of the door. The street was a blur as the sounds and smells of New York engulfed her, making her mind even fuzzier. As though her body moved on its own, she called a taxi and blurted out a street. As the taxi drove, Clary's green eyes danced with confusion. When they finally got to her destination she tipped the driver and sprung out of the taxi, her feet moving towards the apartment she wanted.

Clary sucked in a gulp of air and knocked three times. She didn't know what she was supposed to say, all she knew was that she needed _someone. _A couple long seconds dragged by and the door finally opened. A tall, tan man with spiky black hair and yellow green cat eyes regarded her.

"Clary, what on earth-"

"Magnus, I need advice." She choked out, and tears she had been holding in since the institute finally flowed out of her eyes. Magnus immediately opened the door and she absently noticed that for once his apartment appeared like an everyday, normal mundane home.

"Of course, Clary come in." She stepped inside and the warlock comfortingly put an arm around her shoulder. "Now, what wrong?"

**Wellll, do you like it? Should I continue? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fraywood

Chapter 2

As Magnus gently guided her into his apartment, Clary vaguely remembered the last party he had hosted here. It didn't end well. Unfortunately, the memories of Jace protecting her bombarded her mind as she recalled that night, and she now remembered Alec fighting too. And, of course, she hadn't even noticed the black haired boy. She hadn't noticed him fight for not only for Simon and Jace and Izzy, but for _her. _And instead of thanking him, she insulted him. And worse than that, Clary had very bluntly left him in a corridor after he stated his true feelings for her.

She was a terrible person.

Magnus sat her down on a white plush sofa, handing her a cup of coffee. Clary didn't feel the need to ask where he got it from; he was a warlock, after all. He sat down on the sofa across from hers, glitter raining around him. He sighed.

"Okay, Clary. What happened?" His yellow-green cat eyes glinted with concern.

"Well, I-You see, what happened was… um…" She started, trying to speak the words that had been forming in her mind. Clary's emerald eyes flickered in the light a little, searching for an answer. The red head took a deep breath, setting the coffee down on the table. Swallowing one more time, she started." Well, you see, I have feelings for Jace. And I know he has feelings for me as well…" She looked up and Magnus nodded, consenting her to go on, "And Alec, you see… he's been rather hostile to me since Jace carried me through the Institute door…"

"Clary, if you're here to bother me about bullying problems, here's a life lesson; not everyone is going to like you."

"If only." Clary muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then. You can go now."

Clarys eyes widened. "What-no. That isn't what I was going to say."

Magnus' eyes glowed with impatience. "Well then spit it out, then!"

"I was going to until you interrupted me." And before the argument escalated anymore, Clary started talking, "I-I thought that he hated me. That he didn't want me here because I was deadweight, and because I was distracting Jace…" Here she paused, and guilt spread in her chest like fire, "And when he told me to leave, I might have accused him for being gay and saying he had feelings for Jace. I mean, he has all the characteristics. And I assumed that was why he wanted me to leave, to get out of his life…" She gulped, "But this wasn't necessarily true." Clarys eyes met with Magnus'. His face was expressionless as he looked down at her. She took it as a sign to go on. "And then he, he pushed me against the wall, and he told me that my conclusions were far from correct, and then he told me that, that he loved me." Closing her eyes at the last part, she let out a breath. "He told me that he didn't want me there because he fell for me. And that he knew Jace wanted me too. He told me that he didn't want to hurt his best friend, his brother, but he fell for me anyway, and that was why he was so rude. Then Alec confided how deep his feelings truly were, and that he was jealous of Jace. And then… He kissed me." The tears started to come back now. "And I broke away from him and ran. That's how I got here." As the tears spilled freely, Clary managed to choke out "And I feel so guilty, for never noticing him. For never thanking him. For always looking at Jace, and not him. And now I hate myself because even though I know Jace more, I can't help but feel drawn to him. And I feel torn in half, but I don't want to. I just want to want Jace. But I don't. Now I want Alec, but I want Jace too. And I know I can't have them both! What am I going to do?!"

Magnus looked at the crying girl with pity. He sighed. "Clary, I know you've probably heard this before, and being a teenager who's just learning what love is, you probably don't want to listen to it. But I'm older than you, a lot older, and I know that this is hard. But what I'm about to tell you is probably the best advice you can get." He paused, looking the redhead in the eye. "Follow your heart. Whoever your heart leans toward, follow it. Or you'll live your life full of regrets and your life will be wasted with someone you'll never truly love. You'll pass your single life with someone who will never make you truly happy. Clary, I've lived lots of lives. And I know what it feels like. But you only have one. Live it, fill it with _true _love. It might not be the easy love, and it might not be the easy option. But hell, it's worth it. Loving isn't just being a companion when the road is smooth and easy. And you may find your heart is yearning toward the rough road, full of ups and downs and steep climbs. So Clary, _follow your heart, _and waste no time waiting. A life deserves to be lived, not to sit around trying to decide. And Clary, I want to see you live yours fully and happily. And that is the best advice I can give you."

Clary sat there; shocked, taking in Magnus' words. She knew they were right, but nevertheless she needed to decide. And she couldn't wait forever.

One month. That was how long she would give herself. Lots could happen in a month, if you were in the shadowhunting world. But that's what she would give herself, no more, no less. Clary looked the warlock in the eye one more time and nodded. She stood up and walked over to the sofa, giving him an unexpected, grateful hug. Magnus stood still for a second, and then affectionately patted her back.

"Follow your heart." And with that, Clary walked out of his apartment, her posture more confident and her steps more sure.

When she arrived back at the institute, it was at least 7:00. Dammit. Just in time for dinner. Why must she go through with these things? Maybe Izzy was busy and couldn't cook, Clary thought optimistically, but her hopes fell down to her feet when she walked into the kitchen and Izzy stood over the stove. It smelled like something died in there.

"Oh, hey Clary! Dinners almost ready, you're just in time!"

"I-uh…I already ate." She stuttered, making sure not to meet Izzy's eyes and started fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Liar. You're staying with us in this, Clary." Jace smirked at her. She just noticed him sitting there. You'd think with his golden shock of hair he was the first thing you would notice. But no, instead Clary's eyes drifted to a pair of royal blue eyes and a boy with raven hair sulking in the corner of the room, obviously trying to form an escape plan from the episode before him. She caught herself staring and blushed, looking away and hoping he wouldn't notice. Of course, he did. He looked right back at her. Those eyes pierced through her, looking into the depths of her soul, trying to find any indication of feelings towards him.

The actions and the tense air that followed didn't go unnoticed by Jace. He narrowed his golden eyes for a second, and then turned back to criticizing Izzy's cooking, deciding to acknowledge it later, and trying to pretend that nothing happened.

"Okay, I have to go get something. I'll be right back." Izzy left the kitchen, and the second her black hair disappeared through the door Jace took the whatever-you-call-it Izzy was making and dumped it in the trash can. Church watched him from Alec's lap as he did so.

"You know, Izzy's gonna kill you, right?" Clary backed as far away from the doorway as possible, not wanting to be in a 10 ft. radius of the girl's wrath.

"Not if I make us food."

"You can cook?"

"It's one of my many talents." He winked at her. Clary didn't mean to sound impressed, just surprised, but couldn't help but blush when he winked. Alec threw him a cold glare. A guilty feeling settled in Clary's chest. The last thing she wanted to do was to make the two brothers fight.

Izzy walked in, and her face turned to a furious scowl when she looked at Jace. "YOU-"

"Calm down, little sis. I didn't do anything."

"Oh yeah, then who did?"

"Church ate it."

"Oh, how very childish of you, Jace. Blame everything on the cat!"

"If anyone's childish, it's you! You can't make toast is your life depended on it!"

"You're avoiding the subject by trying to make me feel bad!"

"So it's working?"

That was when Alec stepped in. He brought his calm, cold aura with him. "What's done is done, but there's no need to argue about it now. Jace, you said something about food…?"

"Of course. It seems that Alec is the only micheir one out everyone in this room."

"I'm right here, you know." Clary added in an annoyed voice.

"I know."

Clary sternly looked at him with daggers from her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for this. While Jace remained oblivious to her tired posture, Alec must have noticed her drooped shoulders and the tiny marks around her mouth from pressing her lips together with thinking.

"Jace, leave her alone. You may be surprised, but not everyone is in the mood for your _charming_ conversations today, so if you would please-"

"Of course, _brother. _We can trust each other to fill the others desires am I correct?" Jace flew a glance over at Clary. His words clearly meant more. Alec's face turned cold, and guarded.

"Yes…Yes you are." And there was sadness in his eyes as he said it, though only Clary was the one who truly noticed.

Isabelle figured out the situation just by sitting in between the three. And she had a bad, bad feeling about it. It was rare for parabaiti to fight over a girl, but apparently, anyone within a radius could see the unspoken argument between the two brothers. Blue burning into gold, pale vs tan, raven vs blonde. And she had a vague feeling that Clary didn't like the situation much either. But, though Izzy would never admit it, she would be rooting for Team Alec.

She almost smiled at the thought of making T-shirts and wearing them in front of Jace, but she stopped her thoughts. She was getting ahead of herself. Besides, this adventure had just started.


	4. Chapter 4

Fraywood Chapter 3

Clary went to bed that night with a heavy burden on her shoulders. Even though her mind was tired and drowsy, her body practically screamed for her to stay awake, so she couldn't help but toss and turn in the covers.

Finally, realizing that it was a lost battle, she sat up and ran a hand threw her tangled red curls that were now all over the place. Groaning unhappily, she sat up in bed and threw on a robe over her tank top and pajama bottoms. As quietly as she could, Clary opened the door and tiptoed out into the hall. The institute seemed asleep, and it was eerily quiet.

Carefully making her way through the vast halls, Clary thought of the current situation at hand. She needed her mom back; at the moment she had no time for cheesy love triangles. But apparently she had absolutely no choice in the matter. Even though Clary and her mom never really got along well, she still missed her terribly, and felt guilty remembering all the times she had argued with Jocelyn. But now was not the time to mope around in self-pity.

_Now is not the time for ridiculous boys either. _She thought, and then suddenly realized she was lost. Looking around, Clary didn't recognize any of it. _Great. Just fucking fantastic. _She considered going down one of the corridors, but she didn't really want to get any more lost. She couldn't back track her way, because she didn't pay attention.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Are you lost? I can show you back, if you want. I couldn't sleep very well either."

Clary whipped her head around. "Alec? What are you doing awake?"

She heard him snort from somewhere in the shadows. "Same as you." Finally, he stepped out of the darkness. His black hair was messy and sleep mussed, and his blue eyes still had a sleepy look in them, but they still shined with an ever burning light. He wore a t-shirt and sweat pants, and he had socks on.

_He sleeps in socks? That's interesting…_Considering Clary never really liked having much on her while she slept. She always liked the feel and freedom of the bed sheets.

"I don't really want to go back to my room, since I can't sleep…" Alec nodded in understanding, and beckoned her to follow him. Out of curiosity, and the urge to simply follow him around (which she most certainly would never admit) she did just that.

He abruptly stopped and turned around. "You should take my hand, so you don't fall over anything." Clary smiled and nodded, taking his large pale hand in her small blue veined one. Alec seemed to almost smile, and gently squeezed it a little tighter. Leading her off into an unfamiliar hallway, she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Clary was currently not in the mood for unexpected kisses. Nope, not one tiny little bit. Not that she would have minded if he kissed her again….

STOP IT CLARY. NO NO NO NO NOOO. Before she could argue with herself any more, Alec opened a massive wooden door leading into what she assumed to be the library. Not once letting go of her hand, he guided her to a bookshelf. She watched him run his finger over the books, obviously looking for something, until he finally found a dark blue book with golden letters.

Clary looked over his shoulder, unknowingly letting her red hair fall on his chest. "Shadowhunters Codex." She read out loud. "Why would I need that?"

Alec shrugged. "You should learn some runes. I don't want anything happening to you, and unfortunately I can't be by your side at all times." She blushed, and looked into Alec's eyes. They were so close, their noses were touching and Clary could feel his warm breath on her face. Her eye's unconsciously drifted to his thin, pale lips. She felt his long eyelashes flutter shut and leaned in. When his lips met hers, it wasn't like the first passionate kiss. It was sweet, and gentle and loving. Like ,she was floating on clouds. She felt like a little girl, with butterflies in her stomach. Clary felt a pair of hands go up her stomach, touching her chest, and finally to the back of her neck encouraging her for more. She did just that, and a couple seconds later they were facing each other with Alec's hands resting on her bum and her hands tangled in his black hair. A sheet of paper probably couldn't have fit between them. Their lips where still moving on each other, but Clary could still feel Alec trying to control himself. She pulled away.

"Clary, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She put a finger on his lips. "It's ok… I just… It's confusing. I want to get closer to finding my mom before I pursue a relationship with anybody…"

"Jace doesn't seem to understand that."

"Neither do you."

"Clary, you have to choose sometime."

"…..I know. I'll give you an answer in… a week."

"You do realize that I'm still going to try and kiss you every time your alone, right?"

"…..Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you frustrate me."

"I love you too."

"Okay, now your spending too much time with Jace." At this, Alec smiled.

0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O

When they got back to Clary's room, Alec tucked her gently under the covers and lovingly kissed her forehead, brushing a red curl out of her face. "Goodnight, Clary."

"Goodnight, Alec."

When Clary woke up the next morning, she found herself in a giddy mood. For once, when she looked in the mirror, there weren't bags under her eyes and the usual green sparkle that she had missed had come back to life. She happily washed up and after dressing in shorts and a t-shirt, she practically skipped downstairs to the kitchen.

"Why are you so happy, Ms. Fray?" Jace smiled at her. Clary rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Then she noticed what he was making.

"You can make eggs?"

"Yep." He handed her a plate, and she sat down at the large table.

"Clary doesn't like eggs." Their conversation was interrupted by Alec. Clary vaguely wondered how he knew that, but decided at the moment she didn't want to hurt Jace's feelings.

"Of course I like eggs. Here." She took the fork and stuffed it in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Thank goodness Jace didn't see through her façade, for he turned around and triumphantly looked at Alec. But, of course Alec knew what Clary did and was currently trying to contain his laughter.

"Dammit, I'm late for a demon killing! See you guys later!" And with that he ran out. Alec turned to Clary, who after Jace left, hadn't even attempted to touch her eggs and absently pushed them around her plate.

"Your innocence kills me sometimes, red." Clary shot him a glare, and he simply arched an eyebrow in challenge.

"Shut up."

"Oh, so after a romantic night under the moonlight where I kissed you, youre now back to being a little spitfire? My my, someone's a little moody. Lady problems? I know Isabelle's a total bitch at least once a month."

Clary stomped up to him, jabbing a finger at his chest. Through her teeth, she snarled, "And one second you're a little sweetheart and the next you're a cocky little bastard? Look in the mirror, Lightwood." Before she could finish her insults, Alec grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up, and Clary reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms clinging tightly around his neck so she wouldn't fall. Alec looked lovingly up at her

"Put me down."

"I would, but… How bout no? I should kiss you instead."

"No, Alec.

"Yes, Alec." His blue eyes glinted mischievously and he started planting butterfly kisses from her shoulder to her jaw. She felt him smile against her skin and his warm, comforting breaths made her heart beat faster.

She sighed. "I will never understand you, you know."

"I guess that makes it all the more exciting, doesn't it?" Clary laughed a little and gently rubbed her nose with his. Alec kissed her nose and carried her over to the counter and sat her down.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He pulled out a box from a cabinet.

"Can't let you go hungry, can we? Unless, of course, you want more eggs." And with that, he handed her a donut, biting into his own. They ate in silence. Not the awkward kind, but the comfortable kind where you could just sit there and your mind be at peace.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"OMG Simon, look I think Alec has a crush!" Isabelle said, as she and Simon peeked through the hole that her rune made. They both watched the whole kitchen scene unfold. "#TEAM ALEC!" Simon didn't say anything, just watched as Clary and Alec talked to each other. Anyone could see the way they looked at each other, as if they were the only two people in the world. It hurt, it really, truly hurt.

"Simon, which team?" Isabelle asked. Wow, he did NOT imagine Isabelle as a romantic girl, but he guessed considering this was her brother first crush she went into teenage-girl-mode. Unfortunately, he couldn't say 'Team Simon', so he just nodded, agreeing with Isabelle. If he did have to see Clary with someone else, he would rather it be Alec than Jace. Jace was a player with most girls, and yes, he did have a special interest in Clary, but Simon would never trust him. Yes, Clary would always be better off with Alec, who was more likely to have serious feelings for her.

Though, he wished he had a chance. He was always the one there for Clary, but she never seemed to see him as any more than her best friend, or a brother.

"Is this the first time Alec's ever dated anyone?" He asked, out of sudden curiosity. Isabelle seemed taken aback, her lively black eyes were arguing with themselves.

"I…I don't know." Isabelle looked away from him, avoiding any farther conversation. "So, when are we gonna start on the T-shirts?"

"Are you seriously thinking about that?"

"Yep, I'll give it to Clary on her birthday!" Isabelle replied with a smirk.

"This is Twilight all over again…" Simon muttered, remembering the phase Clary went through and her obsession with who Bella picked. "Although this time it's more real."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Clary was currently laying on her bed, sketching a picture of Alec. His messy black hair was shiny, and almost royal blue eyes had the usual twinkle in him. She drew him shirtless, focusing on the runes and scars as they flicked and curved over his pale, lean and muscled chest. They lightwood ring hang from his neck. She carefully exaggerated the long black eyelashes that curled up beautifully. He had silvery white wings that she carefully detailed with feathers.

A knock on her door interrupted her drawing, and she didn't bother closing her sketchbook when she went to open it and see who it was.

Alec stood there, in a black button up shirt that had two or three undone, so it showed some of his chest. The lightwood ring hung from his neck, and his hair looked freshly washed and shining. His pale skin gleamed a fresh, healthy glow, as did his eyes. There were still tiny little water droplets in them.

"What are you-"

"Follow me." He smiled, taking her hand before she could protest. "Didn't think I'd forget your birthday, would I?"

**Yea, I want her birthday to be special. I'm working on it on both fics. Like the book, I want it to be unforgettable and exciting so it might take a couple days. I'm also working on a prologue for this story, as requested, to show everyone when Alec first starts getting feelings for Clary. Well, anyways, please remember to review! : )**


End file.
